Calendar applications are commonly used by computer users. The different calendar applications may include a variety of different features. For example, a user may share a calendar with other users, set appointments using the calendar, look at appointments using different views (e.g. day view, week view, month view, . . . ), as well as perform other operations. Navigating an electronic calendar is similar to interacting with a printed calendar. For example, a user may change the current month displayed by selecting another month as if they were turning a page of the printed calendar.